


Serve & Protect

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Adorable Kid, Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Polyseed (Far Cry), Posessive Seeds, Protective Seeds, Single Mum Rook, Single Parents, Unhealthy Relationships, kind of, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: This was a good thing.Sam was the best thing in her life, the one blessing to come from her marriage to a monster. Sam had the strangest ability to worm her way into the coldest hearts, but Rook couldn’t help the nervousness that ate away at her stomach as her daughter slipped from the car and practically ran towards the church, a hurried ‘bye mom’ thrown happily over her shoulder.Rook watched until her daughter was safe inside the church, giving a polite smile as she caught the curious gaze of the man she assumed to be Joseph Seed, the Father of the congregation, as he ushered small children inside to begin his service.





	Serve & Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt.

Rook had never been a particularly religious person, but when her daughter had come home bouncing one afternoon from school, telling her all about the nice preacher man and his sister that had come to visit their class to invite them all to a special service at his church, Rook hadn’t had the heart to deny her daughter anything.

What was the harm in one service? Sam had been through enough, she’d seen far more than Rook had ever wanted, and maybe if finding something bigger to believe in helped with that, was that such a bad thing? No, if Sam wanted to go to church Rook was more than happy to drop her off and pick her up, but there was no fucking way Rook was going to join her.

Her husband, well her ex-husband had been religious, and it hadn’t exactly stopped him from lashing out when she didn’t play the role of the trophy housewife and devoted mother well enough for his liking. Rook knew how quickly people could twist the words of scripture into motives and justification for almost anything. But this would be good for Sam, she had to believe that. At the very worst, Sam would be bored out of her mind and beg not to be taken back.

This was a _good_ thing.

Sam was the best thing in her life, the one blessing to come from her marriage to a monster. Sam had the strangest ability to worm her way into the coldest hearts, but Rook couldn’t help the nervousness that ate away at her stomach as her daughter slipped from the car and practically ran towards the church, a hurried ‘bye mom’ thrown happily over her shoulder.

Rook watched until her daughter was safe inside the church, giving a polite smile as she caught the curious gaze of the man she assumed to be Joseph Seed, the Father of the congregation, as he ushered small children inside to begin his service.

She had planned on leaving to run some errands while Sam was in the service, but as she stepped back inside her car, she found herself unwilling to drive away. Rationally she knew Sam was safe, but it was easier just to sit and wait until her daughter came out.

Rook wasn’t surprised when her daughter came out last of everyone, chatting animatedly with Joseph, who was smiling gently down at her as he guided her by the hand towards Rook.

Of course, once Sam caught sight of Rook she quickly dropped Joseph’s hand to launch herself at her mother.

“I take it you had fun?” she asked as her daughter buried her face happily into her stomach.

Sam leaned back ever so slightly while maintaining her hug to beam up at Rook, “Can we come back next week, pleeeaase?” 

Rook chuckled. “Of course, baby. Whatever you want. You wanna go wait for me in the car? I’ll be right there.

Sam beamed at her before dashing to the car. Rook turned her attention to Joseph, who was waiting patiently to speak with her.

“You must be Deputy Rook? Sam’s mother?” Joseph asked, stretching out his hand to her. “Joseph Seed,” he introduced, though Rook was well aware of who he was. “I run this church with my brothers and sister.”

With a polite smile Rook shook his hand. “I am indeed. I hope she wasn’t too much to handle? She can get a little over excited sometimes.” 

Joseph laughed kindly, “No, not at all. She was a delight, I look forward to having her attend next week’s service. Will you also be joining us, Deputy? We’re always looking to welcome new members.” 

Rook shook her head. “No, church isn’t really my thing, but I’m more than happy to bring Sam back. She seems to have enjoyed herself today, thank you for that, Father,” she said warmly.

His eyes glinted with something Rook couldn’t quite put her finger on as he nodded, “I do hope you change your mind, but I understand. Have a good day, Deputy Rook.”

Something about the way he said her name made her want to shiver, but he was just being polite, so Rook nodded and wished him well before leaving with her daughter.

And so began a strange sort of routine. Every Sunday Rook dropped Sam off early at church at her daughter’s insistence that she help set up. Each and every Sunday one of the Seeds would be out the front waiting for her. Usually it was Joseph, occasionally Faith or John, and once or twice Jacob. Rook hadn’t quite been able to hold back her surprise at the sight of her daughter barrelling towards the scarred mountain of a man who grunted in response as he braced himself for the incoming attack. Even from the driver’s seat of her car, Rook could see the faintest hint of a smile on his face as he led her daughter inside.

Rook shouldn’t have been surprised. The one good quality her daughter had inherited from her father was the ability to make anyone fall in love with them. The difference was that while Mark’s charm was skin deep, Sam’s shined all the way through.

While Sam was kept busy at church Rook ran errands. By the time she’d finished up and driven back the church had long since emptied and Sam was busy helping the Seeds pack up. Mind you, Rook wasn’t entirely sure that a six-year-old’s help was all that _helpful_ in the long run, but it made Sam happy, and the Seeds to their credit seemed to appreciate it nonetheless. She’d stand by her car as one of the Seeds, more often than not John, guided Sam back to her, and as her daughter scrambled into the back seat, she’d spend a few minutes politely exchanging pleasantries.

Each and every Sunday, like clockwork.

Until, one afternoon, Rook was running late.

It was Jacob’s turn to wait with little Sam, leaning comfortably up against the walls of the church while Sam prattled harmlessly on about the service and occasionally chiming in when she looked up at him with those expectant wide green eyes of hers.

She really was a tiny mirror image of her mother. Her mother who should have been there ten minutes ago.

Rook was never late.

It was only when he felt her tiny hand tug on his jacket that he realised that she’d asked him a question, but he’d been too focused scanning the road for Rook’s cruiser that he hadn’t heard what she’d actually said.

“Sorry, pup, I missed that.”

“Did your dad do that?” she repeated, staring up at the purple-ish bruise on his cheek, courtesy of a particularly stupid prison who thought he’d try and get the drop on him.

It was a lucky hit, and as a reward Jacob had snapped his neck _before_ throwing his body to his judges. 

But her words brought him up short. “What do you mean by that, kiddo?” he asked carefully, narrowing his eyes.

“Your bruise. Does it hurt? My daddy used to hit my mom all the time and she’d get bruises like that. He was really mean to her.” There was a sadness in her eyes that Jacob recognised all too well. She was a kid who’d seen too much, who’d suffered too young.

“Did he now? He ever hit you?” he asked, straining to keep the growl out of his tone. 

Sam shook her head. “No, mom wouldn’t let him.” She glanced down at her shoes for a moment, grinding them into the dirt. “But it’s okay. Mom says he can’t find us here, so we’re safe now.”

Jacob swallowed down the surge of anger that pulsed through his veins, instead reaching out to ruffle her hair. “Good.”

She beamed up at him, but before either of them could say anything else, Rook’s cruiser pulled into the driveway. The engine had barely stopped before Rook was stumbling out of the car, a slightly harried look on her face as she rushed towards them. 

“Hi honey,” she said, reaching for her daughter who dutifully ran to her mother’s arms. “I am so sorry I’m late!” she said, addressing Jacob who regarded her with an amused expression. “I spent half the morning waiting for the stupid electrician who never showed up and I lost track of time and then I had to stop in at the station to drop something off for Staci and there was traffic-“ she stopped herself with a sigh, shaking her head. “Anyway, thank you for staying back to look after her. I appreciate it.”

Jacob just shrugged, folding his arms over his chest as he studied her. “Nah, she was fine. She’s a good kid.”

There was no mistaking the pride or the love in Rook’s eyes as she gazed down at her daughter. “Yeah, she’s the best.” 

Jacob huffed out a laugh, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smirk. “You have a good day, Dep. I’ll see you ‘round,” he said, giving her half a wave as he walked off to find his brothers.

It seemed their Deputy had a history.

xxx 

The very moment that Whitehorse found out that Rook was taking Sam to Joseph’s church and that they were on somewhat of a first name basis (Technically. No one really used Rook’s first name around town) he’d made it his mission to send Rook on every single call that was even remotely related to the Seeds and their church.

He claimed that it helped keep the peace, but Rook had a feeling that Pratt and Hudson had put him up to it to avoid having to do the work themselves.

A business owner got pissed off at John Seed turning up on their doorstep and trying to buy them out - Rook can help settle the argument.

Someone called up to complain that Joseph was preaching where he shouldn’t be, such as out the front of the Spread Eagle - Rook can go calm everyone down.

Jacob Seed was seen transporting dead bodies across town in his truck - Rook can look into that one.

For the record, it was a _deer_. 

Some woman had spray painted the words _Faith Seed is a lying whore_ across the church wall because she thought Faith had ‘stolen’ her husband - Rook can investigate. 

While it was a little irritating, not helped by the smug little smirks from her co-workers when she had to go investigate yet another disturbance the Seeds were involved in, Rook didn’t really mind.

It had gotten to the stage where the Seeds almost expected her to rock up and settle things. It wasn’t like they were ungrateful either, quite the opposite. They were always _very_ appreciative. Rook had lost count of how many times Joseph and John had tried to persuade her into having dinner or at the very least a coffee with them as a way of thanking her for her continued assistance. John made it particularly difficult as he spent most of the time flirting with her, grinning with delight whenever he managed to make her blush. Jacob wasn’t much better, always standing a touch too close with an amused smirk on his face as if the idea of her protecting him was adorable rather than just her doing her job.

Mind you, neither one of them had been laughing when an irate hunter turned his gun on Rook, threatening her after she told him to take a hike and cool off during a confrontation between the two. Jacob hadn’t even paused before launching himself bodily at the man, tackling him to the ground and wrestling the gun away from him, throwing in a few unnecessary hits for good measure.  

Rook had yelled at him for that, but he just gave her a wolfish grin, chuckling as the hunter groaned from his fetal position on the dirt.

“Someone’s gotta protect you, pup.”

And every Sunday Rook dropped Sam off, only now the Seeds stayed to chat with Rook afterwards. Rook realised that they were just being friendly, that it was probably more for Sam’s sake than hers. Her daughter had singlehandedly managed to wrap each and every one of the Seeds around her little fingers, and it did bring joy to Rook’s heart to see her daughter so happy after everything they’d been through.

Every week, Joseph asked if she would be joining them for the next service, and every week Rook politely declined.

Then one day just as she’d pulled up to the church when her phone had dinged, signalling an incoming text.

She expected it to be Joey or Staci, or maybe Sarah, the girl Rook sometimes had look after Sam when she was held up at work. 

It wasn’t.

She recognised the number, but it was the words on the screen that made the blood drain from her face.

 _I’ve missed you, baby._  

A deep cold terror gripped her stomach, spreading through her veins like an icy wave. For a moment she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. Vaguely she registered Sam getting out of the car, but all she could do was stare at those four words. They were innocent enough, but Rook knew her ex. It wasn’t good news.

Six months since she’d left the hospital with Sam by her side without a backwards glance. Six months since she’d had any contact with her ex, and now this.

A gentle knocking on her window drew her back to the present. She jumped in her seat, turning to find Joseph Seed staring down at her from behind yellow sunglasses with concern.

“Are you okay, my child? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

She glanced back down at her screen and the mocking words from her ex. Did he know where she was? Was he coming to Hope County? Or was this just some ploy to try and get a reaction out of her? Why now?

“Deputy?”

She swallowed, meeting his worried gaze and plastering a hopefully genuine looking smile across her face.

“Sorry, yeah, I’m all good.”

His blue eyes studied her, and from the way the corners of his lips tilted downwards in a frown Rook figured that she wasn’t nearly as convincing as she’d hoped.

“Why don’t you come inside with me, Rook?”

Rook hadn’t been able to find it in herself to deny him. Maybe because she got the sense that he wouldn’t take no for an answer, or maybe because the message from Mark had rattled her more than she’d like to admit.

Whatever the reason, Rook found herself getting out of her cruiser and allowing Joseph to take her by the arm and guide her to where his brothers and her daughter were setting up.

At his brother’s insistence John stayed by her side the entire service, but for once his attention was not on Joseph and his sermon, but rather on the pretty Deputy who despite staring right at his older brother, didn’t seem to be hearing a word of what he was actually saying. Her leg bounced nervously, and every once in a while she’d bite her lip and gently squeeze Sam’s hand, as if reassuring herself that she was still there beside her. He wasn’t the only one to notice either. On her other side Jacob’s eyes kept flickering between the Rook and her daughter, a calculating expression on his face. Something had unsettled the usually unflappable woman, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what.

Afterwards, Rook accepted their offer for lunch. She sat quietly and let Sam fill the silences with her happy chatter, entirely unaware that all four of the Seeds were watching her, and they weren’t happy with what they saw.

xxx 

But the calls started coming in more frequently, it seemed that Rook was running off to put out a fire the Seeds had started more days than not. As the growing list of incidents she had to respond to started to climb so too did the rumours that began to swell insidiously through the County about the Seeds, their church and their true purpose in Hope County.

Rumours were just rumours, but when people started to go missing and fingers were pointed towards the Seeds and their church, Rook stopped letting Sam attend the services altogether.

Sam had pitched an absolute fit when Rook told her. When Rook had gently suggested that if she still wanted to go to church there was one in Fall’s End led by Pastor Jerome, Sam had just screamed that she didn’t want to go to that _stupid_ church, she wanted to go to _her_ church. She wanted the Seeds.

It broke her heart, but Rook stood firm.

The first Sunday they didn’t show up there was a voicemail left on her phone, left by Joseph, hoping that all was well and informing her that he looked forward to seeing them _both_ at the next service.

The following Sunday there was another voicemail, a similar message only this time from John.

 _Come back to us, my dear. We’ll be waiting._  

She asked Whitehorse to stop sending her out to any calls that involved the Seeds unless absolutely necessary. He hadn’t been thrilled about it, but the moment Rook said she was worried about their influence over Sam, he’d relented. He had a sweet spot for the kid, everyone at the station did.

And for a while, everything settled down. It wasn’t perfect by any stretch of imagination (Sam still sulked every Sunday), but it was workable

And then Mark had showed up at the station.

Rook and Staci had just walked through the door when Nancy had pulled her aside to tell her about the _handsome_ young man who’d come looking for her.

“He said his name was Mark, you two used to be friends? Anyway, he left his number, said he’d be staying in town for a few days and he was hoping to catch up with you.”

Rook blanched and without a word turned tail and sprinted out the door as fast as she could, ignoring the surprised shouts from Staci and Nancy. 

It would take her twenty minutes to drive home. She rang Sarah and it went straight to voicemail. Twice. 

Rook swore. 

Mark was a nasty piece of work, and Rook wouldn’t put anything past him. He hadn’t wanted Sam, and he never seemed to show that much interest in her unless he thought she could be used to control and manipulate Rook. 

John Seed’s ranch was five minutes from her place. 

If Sam – if Mark found her little girl, she couldn’t even bear to think about what he might do. John and his family might very well be a cult, but despite the rumours about the things he and his family were doing, Rook truly didn’t think they’d ever lay a hand on a child.

That made him the lesser of two evils. 

She dialled the number before common sense could kick in, holding the phone to her ear and praying that he picked up.

“Deputy, what an absolute _pleasure_ ,” he purred, and Rook breathed a tiny sigh of relief. 

“John, shut up for a moment and listen to me. I need your help.”

To his credit, John had done exactly as she’d asked without questioning why. He’d stayed on the line until he’d arrived at Rook’s place, and once he had Sam with him (he’d swiftly sent Sarah home), he’d passed her the phone. He’d stayed with her, letting Sam chat happily down the line until Rook was in the driveway. 

Maybe she was being paranoid, but Rook couldn’t calm the racing of her heart until Sam was cuddled up in her arms.

“You okay, mama?” she asked, her head still buried in Rook’s stomach.

Behind her daughter, she met John’s bright blue eyes, the very picture of concerned sincerity. “Yeah, baby. I’m okay. Why don’t you go play with your toys in your room for a bit. Mommy needs to talk to John.”

Blissfully unaware of the tension in the room, Sam nodded happily and ran off to do as she was asked, leaving Rook alone with John.

“ _Are_ you okay, darling?” he asked, sauntering over to her.

Rook narrowed her eyes at the overly familiar pet name, but she didn’t have the energy to fight him on it. “I’m not guessing there’s any chance of you accepting my thanks and leaving without any further explanation, is there?” she asked sarcastically, dropping herself down into one of the chairs at the dining table. 

John chuckled, pulling up a seat opposite her. “None at all.”

Rook just sighed, dropping her head into her hands. She waited until she was sure Sam was fully engrossed in her toys before she started to speak. “Did you know I was married once?” 

He nodded with a frown. “I heard… rumours, yes.”

“My ex-husband wasn’t a good man. He was abusive and manipulative and selfish, but I stayed with him for Sam’s sake. I didn’t want her to grow up in a broken home, and he had money. He could send her to a good school and get her nice things. I wanted the best for her.”

His eyes narrowed as he studied her face intently, “What changed?”

Rook swallowed uncomfortably. It really wasn’t his place to ask, but she was the one to involve him in this mess. Rook knew him well enough by now to know he wasn’t going to leave until he was satisfied he had her _full_ confession.

What harm could it possibly do? 

“Mark only ever hurt me. I could justify that, for Sam’s sake. Then one day Sam was playing too loud while he was on a call. He got angry and tried to hit her.” She shook her head, the memory still fresh despite the months that had since passed. The absolute terror that gripped her at the thought of that monster hurting her little girl wasn’t something she could ever forget. “I wouldn’t let him, and I ended up in the ER.” She took a deep steadying breath, willing back the tears that welled in her eyes. “I spent three weeks in the hospital, and when I came out I left him, took Sam and we came here.”

When she looked up to meet his gaze she almost gasped. Absolute, unbridled rage burned across his face, a hatred so strong that he was almost shaking in his seat. She blinked, and like a flipped switch it was gone, leaving Rook to wonder whether she’d actually seen it at all. In its place there was a look of sudden understanding, as if all the pieces of the puzzle had finally fallen in place to reveal the big picture. His eyes glinted in smug triumph.

“He’s here, isn’t he? That’s why you called me, you thought he was coming for Sam,” he murmured softly. 

Rook nodded. “I don’t know if he would hurt her or try to take her, or whether I’m just being paranoid but-“ She fell silent as John reached out to grasp her hand, brushing his thumb back and forth against her skin in an effort to soothe her. 

“He won’t lay a finger her. Or you,” he promised, his blue eyes strangely insistent as he stared at her. Her stomach fluttered uncomfortably. “You’ll be safe.” 

Gently, Rook pulled her hand away, ignoring John’s attempts to recapture it and resting it in her lap. “I’m okay, John. I can handle myself just fine.”

Maybe calling him had been a mistake. 

John huffed, a little crease appearing between his eyebrows as he frowned at her. “You shouldn’t have to.”

She opened her mouth to object, but abruptly John stood back up with a strange expression on his face. “It’s been a long day for you, my dear. Let me make you some coffee, you look like you need it.”

Rook sighed, “John, I appreciate your help, really, but-“

“Then let me look after you you. One coffee, and then I’ll go. I promise.” He smiled charmingly at her and Rook just groaned. She was definitely starting to regret calling him.

“Fine. Coffee’s on the bench, cups are in the cupboard next to the oven. Knock yourself out.”

While John busied himself in her kitchen, Rook took the opportunity to check on Sam. She found her sitting on the floor of her bedroom, her favourite colouring book open and countless crayons spread across the floor, blissfully unaware of the conversation that had just occurred. Rook smiled softly to herself, content to watch her daughter draw.

Satisfied that her daughter was safe, happy and loved, Rook returned to the kitchen just as John placed a hot, delicious smelling cup down on the table.

“This doesn’t change anything, you know,” she said, accepting the cup and allowing him to guide her over to the loveseat, much comfier than the chairs at the table. “Tomorrow things go back to the way they were. I’m not getting mixed up in whatever cult-y things you and your family are up to.”

John just laughed warmly. “I wouldn’t expect anything else, my dear.”

As he took the seat beside her, sitting a little too close considering that it was a three-seater, Rook took a sip of the coffee and scrunched up her face. “Did you put sugar in this?”

“Hm? No, no sugar,” he said, taking a long drink from his own cup.

Rook gave him an odd look but swallowed another mouthful just to be sure. It was definitely sweeter than she was used to, but why… “Are you sure? It tastes kind of funny, John.”

John just smiled at her, “Just relax, my dear. Don’t fight it.”

Rook blanched as she felt her vision start to swim as dizziness overtook her, her limbs suddenly too heavy to move. “What have you done to me?” she gasped, fighting to keep her eyes open.

John reached out to cup her cheek, gazing into her eyes with something frighteningly close to love. “We won’t hurt you, you have nothing to fear from us, darling. My brothers and I will protect you, keep you safe, _love you_ , just like Joseph said we would.” Rook could only watch in abject horror as John brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss, resting his forehead against hers as his own eyes fluttered shut with a blissful grin. “Jacob and I will take care of _him_ , he’ll atone for every hurt he ever gave you, I promise. And when we’re done, we’ll be a proper family. You’ll be ours, like the Lord intended. It’ll be perfect.”

As the Bliss took her, Rook could only turn to look down the hallway to where her daughter was still playing happily. “Sam…” she whispered.

John just lifted her into his arms, kissing her forehead gently. “Shh, darling. Everything’s fine, she’s coming with us. I told you, we’re gonna be a family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, leave some kudos or comments if you did. Also, I write stuff on tumblr @Seedlingsinner - come say hi :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ab initio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710793) by [AsphorFell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphorFell/pseuds/AsphorFell)




End file.
